A Christmas Break
by Pim Pam Poentje
Summary: Two friends sharing Christmas


Rating: FRM

Disclaimer: don't owe the characters, don't owe some of the lines, and I don't make money out of this  
Summary: two friends sharing Christmas.

Clarisse was sitting in the back of the limo, she was on her way to the winter lodge. She needed a break, a break from everything. The last couple of months had been very busy with the search for Mia, training her, the usual things she had to deal with. There was no end to it.

It had been an emotional period, but those emotions were kept well inside. The only one that could see past that wall was Joseph. She could share everything with him, he saw her as a woman, he wasn't afraid of her title. If he didn't agree with things she was saying then he told her that. Plain and simple, but it meant a lot to her.

It was already dark outside, she left the palace after dinner that evening. Fisnished all her paperwork, so that she was able to enjoy her couple days of vacation. She couldn't even remember the last time she took a holiday just for herself. But come to think of it she never had, there was always some kind of work to do. But she promised Joseph that she would try to relax on their trip.

He was the only one who would accompagny her on this trip. A queen needed protection after all, and he wouldn't dream of letting her go somewhere without protection.

He was more then just an employee, he was her best friend. So it would be just a trip between friends, who wanted some fun and enjoy each others company.

Theire relationship had changed so much these last few months.

After the independecy ball they had walked to her suite hand in hand. It felt odd at first, then his thumb had started to stroke her hand lightly. The touch was so light that at first she dismissed it, but then she felt it again. Her mind was telling her to pull her hand out of his, but it felt so good. This little touch left a burning feeling on her skin, never had she felt that way before. She was too scared to look hem in the eyes, scared that he would see right through her, seeing her need in her eyes. The love she felt for him.

She couldn't believe that she used the word love. But it felt so right to use it. They had reached her suite and he gave her a little peck on the cheek and before she even knew it he had left her. There she stood in front of her suite, wanting more then just that little peck, but she was glad he had left her. She needed some time to think. It was strange, nothing really happened, still it felt different, was she falling in love.

The problem was that she didn't know how Joseph exactly felt about her. She knew he loved her. But was it love you feel for a friend or was it a different kind of love. So many questions.

'Your majesty'

'Your majesty?'

Clarisse snapped out of her dreaming. How long had she been sitting like this.

'Your majesty, we have arrived at our destination.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, that you can use my name in private. And I will be just Clarisse on this holiday.

'I will do my best remembering that, Clarisse.'

He was looking through his rear-view mirror while saying that. Their eyes met, she couldn't look away. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks. Was she dreaming or did he just winked at her. Her cheeks were getting redder by the minute. She needed some cooling down, and soon.

At that moment he opened the door, she accepted his hand. Once out of the car, he gave her hand a little kiss. If only she could have felt his lips on her skin. Unfortunatly her gloves were in the way. She could have kicked herself for wearing those. She would be cold without them. Cold? She wouldn't be cold, that kiss would warm her up in a minute.

She had to stop this, this was getting ridiculous, she had to stop drooling over Joseph. If he only knew what she was thinking. Thinking like this was not a proper thing to do for a queen, it just felt so good.

Both made their way to the lodge. Like always Joseph was 2 steps behind her.

'Clarisse, watch out it's slippery.'

He just said the words and already he could see that Clarisse was loosing her footing. He was just in time to pick her up.

'Put me down, Joseph. I'm more then capable to walk myself you know!'

'I know, but I saw you slip and I just couldn't help myself.'

'I haven't been picked up since I was a little girl.'

'That's a shame, you need to be picked up.'

Clarisse felt the heat rising in her cheeks by the minute.

She felt so good in his arms, she fitted so perfect in them. How he wished they could be more then just friends. Ever since their first meeting he felt attracted to her. At first it was just by her beauty, but after a while they had gotten to know each other. They could talk about everything, no secrets between them. Or maybe just one thing, he never told her that he was deeply in love with her. He had wanted to tell her so many times, but everytime he was too scared to let the words fall from his lips. Scared to lose their friendship, if she didn't felt the same way as he did.

Clarisse opened the door of the lodge, and they entered. She was still in his arms.

'You can put me down now, no chance for me to slip in here.'

He gently put her down again, he shivered a bit. Not because the cabin was a bit cold, more because of losing her. She was the best source of heat he could imagine.

She saw him shivering. 'Maybe we should start a fire, so we can warm up a bit.'

Joseph went to the fireplace and started the fire. It had been a long time since they had been here. The last time was when her boys were still very young.

The only thing missing in the lodge was some christmas decoration, but it was too late to start on that now. The drive had tired Joseph, and he could see that Clarisse also was exhausted .

'Why don't we go to sleep, we both look like we could use some rest. And we won't have much fun, if we both are tired during this trip.'

'I think you are right, a good night sleep sound wonderful.' She said with a smile.

The next morning they met at the kitchen table.

'Good morning, Clarisse.'

'Good morning, Joseph. I see you have been busy, breakfast looks great.' She said with a smile.

'Do you want some tea?'

'I would love a cup. But please stay, I will take everything myself. I'm a big girl you know.'

Joseph had to laugh at her last comment, he could see that Clarisse really was enjoying herself. Clarisse was making her way in the kitchen, she took the kettle out, did some water in it, and made her way to the cooking-range.

He was following every move she made, never had he seen her doing those every day things a normal woman would do. She never ceased to amaze him.

'Do you want some tea, Joseph?'

'I don't think so, coffee is more my kind of thing.'

'I want to decorate the lodge, so that we can have a real Christmas together. There should be some decoration stuff downstairs, if I'm not mistaken.'

'Before we can bring those decorations upstairs, we need a tree first. So what do you think, are you up for a Christmas tree hunt.'

'I never had a Christmas tree hunt before, the staff always took care of finding a tree. Looks like there will be a lot of first things for me this weekend, so I'm up for it. So do you know of any stores in the neighbourhoud were they sell beautiful trees?'

'We are not going to buy a Christmas tree.'

'We are not? Said Clarisse lifting her eyebrow.

'No, were are going into the woods and cut down our own tree. I have seen a saw in the garage, we can use that.'

'Okay, just give me 10 min, I'll meet you at the door.

Clarisse came down the stairs wearing a tight black pants, a pink turtelneck sweater and her snow boots. Joseph couldn't keep his eyes of her. Never had he seen her wearing something so casual, he didn't even know that she had clothes like that in her wardrobe. She was a vision to him.

'Are we ready for our little hunt to find the perfect Christmas tree?'

'Yes we are.' Said Joseph who was still staring at her.

'Now close your mouth Joseph, we are not a codfish.' Of she was, leaving Joseph shocked behind and out of words. Clarisse was enjoying every minute of this.

It had been snowing, and the snow gave a beautiful touch to the scenery. I was almost like a picture you can find on a postcard. During their walk they talked about everything, it was so easy to open up to him.

'Joseph, I think I have found the perfect tree!'

'I couldn't have picked out a better one.' Both stood there admiring a beautiful blue denn.

'Clarisse, I'm going to need some help cutting it down, do you think you can handle it?'

Never before had she done something like this. A new challenge, giving it a try wouldn't hurt her, would it?

'Ok, that's fine, just tell me what I have to do.'

Joseph was stunned by this. No buts coming from Clarisse, just ready to help him. And he just said it as a joke. But seeing her do this would be more fun.

'Position yourself on the other side of the tree, have a handle on your side of the blade. Take it, and now the only thing that is left to do is work together.'

That couldn't be that difficult, it looked something very easy to do.

Joseph started to pull the blade to him. 'Clarisse, now you have to pull te blade back.'

Clarisse did her best to pull it, but it was easier said then done. She used all her strength to pull it back, but fell in the snow.

There she was lying in the snow, trying to cut down a tree.

'Are you ok, Clarisse.'

'I'm fine', she said with a giggle. 'No need to worry, give me a second and then we try it again.'

The next effort went much better and before they knew it they had their Christmas tree.

They were back at the cabin, Joseph was retrieving the Christmas decorations from the basement.

She still couldn't believe that she had cut down her own tree, it felt wonderful to do all dose normal things. Tonight they would cook together, and after that they would exchange their presents.

She saw Joseph struggle with some boxes, and helped him carry them into the living room. The fireplace was burning, some lovely Christmas music was playing in the backgroung, and together they decorated the tree.

Never had they been so free, nobody around them, just the two of them.

It was already dark outside, Clarisse was making herself ready for their Christmas eve dinner they made together. She was standing in front of the mirror in her room, she was wearing a burgundy silk dress. Not a long one, like she mostly wears, this one ended just under her knees. It fitted her curves perfectly, she turned around so she could take a look at the back of her dress. Actually there was no back to the dress, wearning no bra, wondering what Joseph reaction would be to this. She chuckled by that last thought, she had chosen this dress for his eyes only.

She looked at the clock, 8 pm, time to get downstairs, he would be already waiting for her.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she came down the stairs, the room was dark, just lit by candles and the lights from the Christmas tree, soft music playing at the background. It was the most beaustiful thing she had ever seen. Nothing too fancy, but everything was just in the right place, very romantic.

Joseph was waiting for her at the bottem of the stairs. Struck by her beauty, the dress was just perfect for her body, never had he seen her so beautiful.

Their eyes met, both sparkling, both lost for words.

She accepted Joseph's hand, and he lead her from the last steps. Her hand still in his, he gave it a little sqeeze just before he gave it a little kiss. But not touching her soft hand with his lips. How he wished he could taste her lips on his.

'You look absolutely stunning this evening!'

'Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself, Joseph.'

He lead her to their table.

'You have done a marvellous job decorating all this, while I prepared myself. Looks like you have some hidden talents.'

Dinner went perfect, they both had the time of their lives. Being so close wasn't something they could do everyday.

'Can I have this dance?' Joseph wanted to feel her close to his body, dancing had always been the best way to have that privilege.

'I would be delighted, sir.' She said with a big smile.

He took her in his arms, one hand on her back. He gulped, when he felt that there was no fabric covering her back. His hand was resting on her skin, it felt so smooth. He started making small circles with his thumb. He heard Clarisse gasp. He shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't stop himself.

'I said you were stunning in this dress, but I have to take that back. You are so very sexy in this dress.'

Clarisse felt the heat rissing in her sheeks. 'I'm glad you like it, I hope you would, I chose it especially for you.'

They were swaying to the ritm of the music. Clarisse's head was lying on Joseph's shoulder. It felt so good to be this close to him. She was listening to the lyrics of the song.

_Make believe we've landed  
On a desert island  
Bathe me in the waters  
Warm me in the moonlight_

This lodge was really their desert island, their escape. Nobody demanding anything from them.

_Tease me with your kisses  
Find the secret places  
Touch me till I tremble  
Free my wings for flying  
And catch me while I'm falling  
Keep your arms around me  
Like there's no tomorrow  
Let me know you love me_

Before she knew it, she started to give little kisses on Joseph neck. Going up, just before she reached his lips she stopped, looking in his eyes. There she could only read the desire she felt. He started to kiss her on the lips, gently at first, but the passion took over soon. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She couldn't even remember how many times she dreamed of this moment. But here she was, dancing with the man that had stolen her hart a long time ago. Never wanting to let go, she felt so secure in his arms.

_On our little island  
Not a soul can see us  
Show me how to love you  
Teach me how to please you  
Lay your dreams beside me  
Only stars will listen  
To our cries and whispers  
You were made to love me  
And I was made to love you  
Keep your arms around me  
Lose yourself inside me  
Make it last forever_

She broke the kiss, gasping for air. Not sure if she could even stand on her own at this moment. Never had a kiss been so intoxicated. She was nibbling on his lower lip, teasing him with her tongue.

This was like a dream to Joseph, he still couldn't believe this was real. He was sure he would snap out of his dream any moment now. This was no dream, this was reality. She fitted perfectly in his arms. Never had a kiss been so arousing to him. He now knew for sure that she was the love of his life.

_I can see the island  
Shining in the distance  
Now we're getting closer  
Keep your arms around me  
Love we're almost there_

'I love you, Joseph'. She said while she was giving him butterfly kisses on his cheek.

'I love you too… I have wanted to say those words for so long now. I was just too scared I would lose you.'

'You will never lose me, I have always been yours!'

Their lips touched, Joseph opened his mouth, and their tongues were wrapped in a duel. He started to work his way down, giving kisses in her neck, searching the secret places. He started pulling the straps down of her dress.

'Joseph, mmm… Ohh that feels good.' This was so right but also so wrong at the same time. It was the first time in her life that she felt really loved by a man. She felt his hands on her shoulder pulling the strap of her dress down. She wasn't ready for that kind of thing. This was all going fast, a bit too fast.

'Joseph we have to stop this, it's going a bit too fast.'

Joseph stopped his attack to her neck. 'Clarisse, don't you want this?' he asked with a very worried look on his face.

She could read the fears he had in his eyes. 'Joseph, I love you with all my heart, it always has been you. But I need some time, this is all very new to me.'

'I understand, we will take it slowly. You mean everything to me, I don't want to lose you!'

'Thank you, that means a lot to me,' she said with a sigh. 'Why don't we start opening those presents.'

'I think I already received the most precious gift this evening.'

This comment made Clarisse blush. 'Me too,' she replied and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

They made their way to Christmas tree hand in hand, two presents were lying under the tree. Clarisse gave her present to Joseph first. She was very anxious to see his reaction.

Their hands touched briefly when she gave him the present, that touch sent a jolt of sensations through his body.

He opened the paper and there was a little jewellery box inside, he opened it, inside he found an golden earring with in the middle a little diamond. It was beautiful, now he could always wear something that reminded him of her, nobody else would know.

'It beautiful… Thank you.'

'I'm glad you like it, I always liked you wearing that earring.'

He wanted to put it on, but his hands were shaking from the emotions. Clarisse saw this and helped him putting his new earring in. She sealed it with a kiss when she was finished. He took her in his arms, they shared a sweet kiss.

'It's time to open your present.' He retrieved it from under the tree.

Clarisse opened the box, inside was a necklace, nothing too fancy, but simply gorgeous. In the middle of the necklace was a heart shaped diamond.

'Ohh…' Tears were forming in her eyes. As queen she had many many juwels, but this was very special. It was given from the heart, everytime she would wear it she would have Joseph close to her heart.

'I'm speechles, I really am.' A tear started to make a way down Clarisse cheek. Joseph brushed the tear away, she leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand. 'Thank you, Joseph. I will wear it every day as a sign of my love to you.'

When Joseph bought the present he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. But he listened to his heart and bought it. Now he saw the emotions that this present brought to Clarisse. He could read the love in her eyes from him. No words were necessary. He helped her putting the necklace on, it fitted perfectly.

'It looks beautiful on you,' he told her.

'It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. But the most special thing about this, is from whom I received it. I never thought this would ever happen, here I am sharing my love with you.'

He leant forward to give her a kiss, he couldn't get enough of her sweet lips. This was perfect. Forgetting the world outside, just the two of them on their desert island. Either of them wanted to think about what would happen once they had to get back to the palace.

The next morning Clarisse was already busy making breakfast for the two of them when Joseph entered the kitchen.

'Merry Christmas, darling' she said.

He made his way to her and took her in his arms. 'Good morning, darling, merry Christmas,' he said with a heart-warming kiss on her lips.

'Would it be indiscreet to say that I missed you?' She said with a smile.

'No'

'To say that I missed you terribly?'

'Not quite.'

'Desperately?'

'Possibly.'

'Passionately?'

'Definitely.'

'Would you settle for desperately?'

'I settle for passionately.' While saying that he gave her a very passionate kiss.

'What about my reputation?' She said with a cheeky grin.

'I'll risk it.'

'Oh Joseph I love you so much, how will I ever manage without this once we are back at the palace.' They finally found each other, and tomorrow they would be going back to their demanding world. Where she had to keep her feelings hidden for everybody, the only thing she wanted to do is scream to the world she was in love with Joseph. But she had to wait until the throne was secure.

'I know it will be hard on the both of us,' he said with a sigh. 'We will manage this, we will find a way to be together, it will not always be easy. I promise you.'

She saw the sincereness in his eyes, they would find their way. The only thing they had to do was keep their love hidden for the rest of the world until Mia was able to take the throne.

The rest of the day they shared little kisses, passionate kisses, getting to know each other in different ways. Both were very relaxed.

It was time to say goodbye from their desert island. This lodge had taken a very special place in both their harts. Clarisse stepped outside, Joseph wasn't following her like she had thought. She looked back and saw him standing in the door opening. She went back up to ask him what's wrong. But she followed his gaze up and saw a mistletoe hanging there. She took Joseph in her arms, and started to kiss him slowly, a lot of love hidden it that kiss.

They stopped their kiss to get some air.

'I love you, Clarisse.'

'I love you to, mi amor.'

They had just one more stop before they would go back to the palace. Every year on boxing day Clarisse went to a orphanage, to read to the children and give them gifts. And this year would be no exception.

Song: The Island – Julie Andrews

The End


End file.
